


Lumity fanfic

by Queenie_Sudol



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, The Grom (The Owl House)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Sudol/pseuds/Queenie_Sudol
Summary: Luz wants to invite Amity to the next grom.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Lumity fanfic

Willow and Luz are at Hexide in plant magic class, learning how to grow seeds into beautiful flowers. The teacher assigns them partners, so Willow and Luz are working together and talking during their work about the upcoming grom school dance. 

“I can’t believe it's been a whole year already.” said Willow “Are you taking Amity this year?” 

“I don't know if she has other plans that night, she doesn't like dances that much you know” 

“That’s true but it wouldn’t hurt to ask”

“You know what Willow, you’re right! I’ll go ask Amity during abomination class!”

Willow put her hands around one of the seeds they had and bloomed it into a giant beautiful red flower with purple dots on the petals. Luz grabbed another seed, trying to do what Willow did by wrapping a piece of paper with the plant magic symbol around the seed but made a green flower with slime dripping off the petals, Luz made a face of being grossed out. 

“How do you do this so well?” Luz asked, trying to get some of the slime off of her hands. 

“It all comes with practice! Here try again, but this time imagine more beforehand what you want it to be.” Willow said to Luz, handing her another seed. Luz grabbed it, but put the piece of paper gently over her hand instead of wrapping it, and put the seed on top of it and took a deep breath. The paper wrapped itself around the seed and turned it into a lavender tulip. Luz got excited and hugged Willow, telling her “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” 

The teacher came by and graded their work with an approving nod, giving them check marks on her list of students. Once plant class was over, Willow and Luz headed to their lockers, talking about random conversations. Once they got there, they fed their plant track books to the locker monsters and exchanged it for their homemade lunch. They quickly headed to the cafeteria and sat down next to Gus at one of the tables, Luz saving a seat for Amity next to her. While they were waiting, Gus started up a conversation. 

“So Willow and Luz, how was your plant class today? Do anything fun?” He asked while taking out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with the crusts cut off.

“It was fun! Willow helped teach me how to grow more beautiful flowers with ease, she showed me I can’t force it and that it just needs to do it on its own.” she exclaimed with joy

“Yeah, I helped a little.” Willow nervously gestured “but it was mostly you, you got it to work without the extra help, I was just there to support you.” 

Shortly after they were situated, Gus was eating his PB&J, Willow was eating a salad, and Luz was waiting for Amity before starting to eat her exotic demon meat that Eda prepared for her. Amity showed up and sat right next to Luz.  
“Hey Luz, are you ready to ace the abomination test later?” Amity said slamming her fist into her open hand.

“Heck yeah I am!” Luz exclaimed out excitedly

Amity chuckled softly and smiled. Luz started to eat, but quickly noticed that Amity didn’t bring lunch with her and she looked kind of hungry.

“Wanna share my lunch with me cariño?” Luz asked Amity

Amity thought about it for a second, and knew she was going to need some sort of sustenance if she wanted to do well for showing off in the test. “Sure, but I won’t take much of it.”


End file.
